The Tower
The Tower is an enormous structure that has been built with the intention of absorbing an entire Earths atmosphere and shooting it into space. Description The Tower reaches all the way into the stratosphere, at around thirty-one miles tall. It is constantly channeling heat, air, and atmosphere upwards, and pushing the resulting vacuum downwards. The design of the tower caught the air in a similar way to the wings of a plane. The exhaust is at the top of the Tower, and manifests as a diffuse flower-like bloom of light blue.The tower extended from the floor of the valley to the stratosphere, a gleaming testimony to the power of patience, persistence, and inhuman nature. Most would have expected the structure to be sealed, or for the layers of overlapping metal along its exterior to be welded to one another. It wasn’t the case here. The entire facility was channeling heat, air, and atmosphere up, while it channeled the lack of those things down, and the design of the facility caught the air in the same way the curvatures of an airplane’s wings did. The edges of the tower seemed to glow, even, because of the air that ran concurrent with the fanned-out plates that stabbed upward, concentrating atmosphere and heat around the tower exterior, as well as its interior. High above, where the sky was transitioning from the light blue of day to the near-black of night, the peak of the tower was topped with a diffuse, flower-like bloom of the lighter blue. The exhaust or output. The peak was so high as to be invisible, but the venting wasn’t. - Excerpt from Interlude 9 II It is constantly emitting a roar, as the vacuum located in its base continually sucked in air. The Tower is essentially an enormous air gun, capable of absorbing an entire planets worth of air and shooting it into space. The inside of the tower has a seemingly endless army of drones that will indiscriminately attack any intruders, and repair any damage done to the Tower. Residents *Tinker 15Tinker 15 - An unnamed man who possesses a shard of Eden. His shard has taken control of his body, forcing him to expel materials that are being used in the construction of the Tower, and barely keeping him alive.The man was small and broken. Tinker technology riddled his body, not as a cyborg might do, but as an invasive organization would. As a tree shifted its branches to work around an unmoving object like a fence or hydrant, the man’s body had worked around the technology. His belly faced the sky, and he was almost naked, but for the catheters and other tubes that festooned his nethers, much as they did nose, ears, and heart. He was moved as a quadruped moved, arms extending back as far as they would go, following the limping gait of the greater construct. There were shackles that were clearly bolted to bone, the flesh angry around where the bolts had gone in, and some of those shackles served as places for tech to hang off of, including clusters of miniature arms and manipulating devices. He or it was gathered around what looked like a motherboard, one arm hooked into a complex array of wires that stretched taut or ran between walls and from ceiling to floor. The small arms and tools handled the finest details, like soldering spots on a computer board, the rigging of wires helped make the larger movements almost instantaneous, and the tinkertech festooned hands covered the remainder. - Excerpt from Interlude 9 II History Background The Tower was planned for three years before it began being built. Post-Goddess' Takeover Two years into being built, the Tower was discovered by the heroes and Valkyrie and her Flock were sent to take care of it, after another team of heroes failed. Valkyrie and her team successfully climbed to the top of the Tower and took out the Tinker who was the source of the building. Trivia *Wildbow dropped the idea of a Tinker 15 in a Reddit comment well before the story of Ward began. Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Tinker Category:S-Class Threats